


Love at first storm

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Angry Barry Allen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent Joe West, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is so Done, Betrayal, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bottom Barry Allen, Cisco is a good friend, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When Barry and Mark meet under a storm. Can Mark learn to forgive? Can they find what they are missing in life, in eachother? Or will Joe and Iris get in the way of there future?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon
Kudos: 35





	Love at first storm

It was a heavy storm and Barry, having a horrid day chose to stoll in the empty park. Watching the lighting dance in the sky. He pauses and lets himself enjoy the electricity in the sky. Feeling it tingling against his skin mixing with the speed force that runs under it. Feeling the rain strike against his heated skin. Calming his pain heart and helps slow its racing mind.   
“Allen...”  
“Mardon”.  
“You seem upset.”   
“Suppose so. Storms calm me.”  
“That so. Whats got you upset.”  
“Came out as Bi to Joe and Iris.”  
“They not take it well?”  
“I have to find a new place to live. Probably for the best I mean im twenty six after all.”  
“They kicked you out? Isn’t your Boss gay?”  
“Yes but Joe can stow his distaste for that as that is his boss.”  
“Bastard, another reason to hate him.”  
“Hate me Mardon. I was the reason your brother died, to slow ironically.”  
“huh how?”  
Barry sparked his fingers.  
“Would you like the full story of before during and just after your bothers death.”  
“Yes, reports can only say so much.”  
“Well about two-ish days before was when I woke up from a nine month long coma.”  
“What now?”  
“Struck by lighting the night the particle accelerator exploded. The same night you and your brothers plane was hit during your escape. You killed Joe’s partner that night. His good friend and brother in arms. I wake up nine months later. Find out I have super speed. Lovely right. Spend my whole life try to chase the impossible only to become it. Later Your brother is speeding in a getaway car I speed into it trying to stop him. Of coarse everyone thought he was dead at that time. So when he escaped and I told Joe who it was. Well I got yelled at. Told I was mentally ill and he brought my mothers murder and what I said I saw that night. Into it.  
Later they go to confront your bother and arrest him for the robberies. Your brother was...unstable at the time. knocked out Joes new partner Eddie. Starts to create a damn tornado to wipe out Central City. I get there getting hit by a roof piece I may add. I had to run in the tornado opposite to the spin.”  
“To unravel it smart.”  
“Well took to shots and being hit again with lighting to do it but I did it. Then tried to talk your brother down. I was low energy and low blood sugar. Injured and in pain. My mask was not on so Joe saw me and knew it was me. Your brother pulled a gun on me. So all Joe knew was Clyde just pulled a gun on his adoptive son so he shot just as Clyde was about to shoot me. I wanted to stop it and move Clyde but do to my being very new to my abilities didn’t know I was over have starved and didn’t have enough energy left to use my speed.”  
“That doesn’t sound like your fault, Flash or no. You barely fucking woke up and instantly tried being a super hero. Though I do have a question.”  
“Huh?”  
“How and why did you arrest me?”  
“Now that is a messed up story.”  
“I got time.”  
Barry chuckled at that and shot the meta an amused smile.  
“Time travel”.  
“Come again.”  
“Yeah caught me by surprise to. You attacked Joe at my Job first, got there to late. Captain Singh pushed Joe out of the way of the lighting to shot. You hit the Captain instead. I got him to the hospital...He would never walk again, or feel his limbs. Met his Fiance that day.”  
Mark winced at that.  
“Then you kidnapped Joe through a fucking window of your hideout, broke is leg and you hand cuffed him to a boat so he could watch you take out Me and Iris and several others With a tidal wave. The wave became out of your control, It got to big. As in wipe out Central city big. I ran at my top speed at the time. Up and down the cost to create a wind wall to stop it. Instead I found myself twenty four hours in the past. I sped to your hideout and took you before any of those things could happen. Time however has a way of replacing bad events to correct its self. I paid the price for changing the events.”  
“How so?”  
“Snart, came back, took out a mob boss, kidnapped my friend and learned my identity allowing him to blackmail me.”  
“So the deal with Snart?”  
“He doesn't kill anyone and keeps my identity secret I don’t personally arrest him or his rogues.”  
“Damn.”  
“I know information over load. My life has never been easy bullied every day of my school life. Watched a man in the red and yellow lightening kill my mother and I get carried several blocks away. I come back to my father being blamed and arrested. Spent my life trying to prove his innocents. Get struck by lightening, be a super hero, find out my mentor was my mothers killer. Get sent back in time to the night my mother died and watch her die again. Come back to stop reverse flash aka moms killer. Only to fail and Eddie died to stop him. Black hole opens over central. I had to try to close the damn thing from inside it. Firestorm split inside it killing Ronnie. but finished sealing the damn thing. Then well Zoom. You saw most of what happened there. Ok except he kidnaped my father and killed him in front of me. Zoom turned out to be someone we trusted again. I sort of accidentally came out to Joe and Iris, when they thought I took that betrayal to personally and I shouted that it was because I had feeling for the man. Not my finest hour there. Now i’m just trying to not break the time line by going back and saving my mother and just changing everything. I mean why not. Nothing left to lose. But I’m the hero so.”  
Barry was becoming frantic when Mark pulls him into a tight hug. The lighting under both there skin mingling and making both the men shutter.  
“M..mark?”  
“Your not alone anymore. I can’t hate you. I can’t. Sure I’ll always hate west even more because he hurt you. But not you.”  
Barry looks at Mark with a smile. His eyes darting to his lips for a moment.  
“Its actually amusing Mark.”  
“What is?”  
“I was feeling a large amount of guilt before coming out because there was two men I had feeling for. Though I wouldn’t make a fucking move. I’m to awkward and well not good at the whole dating thing.”  
“One was Zooms alter ego so who was the other?”  
Barry stared at him with a blush.  
“Y..you”.  
Mark looked stunned.  
“Me? Why?”  
“You know I read your file, the whole thing. Plus well, your are very very much my type looks wise. I wanted to get to know you outside of the criminal stuff.”  
Barry was the color of his suit.  
He was going to back away from Mark when he felt a light touch against his cheek guiding him closer.  
There lips meet in a tender kiss that has Barry melting.  
Once they break away Mark rests his forehead against Barry’s.  
“I’m more then willing to give this a shot.”  
Barry smiles and kisses him again.  
“Barry I know your the flash and all but maybe you could stay with me. After all I sort of retired from the criminal thing. I’m not wanted anymore.”  
“How?”  
“Eh plea deal.”  
“hm interesting ok but we need to pick up my stuff from Joe’s”  
“I’m going, Promise not to kill anyone. Like I said I want to give us a shot and your against killing so.”  
“Thank you and I’d like that.”  
They walk over to Joe’s and Barry lets them in.  
“What the hell are you doing here, let alone with Weather Wizard?” Joe snarled.  
“Packing up my stuff, that's why I’m here. Mark is here”.  
“To protect my boyfriend from you people.”  
Joe sneered “Barry stop the bull shit, your straight, just admit it. As for you, one reason why I should arrest you?”  
“Not wanted for anything. I’m a behaving member of society. Just here to keep my boyfriend safe then i’m we are gone.”  
“Stop calling him that!”  
“Why that what I am. Mark Is my Boyfriend, well as of like fifteen minutes ago.” Barry pulls Mark with him up the stairs and together they pack. Iris storms in furious.  
“WHAT THE HELL BARRY YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME! THE NEWPAPER..”  
“Changed Iris, and even if it didn’t that is not my future. I don’t want to be with you. I moved on Iris. I don’t love you as anything but a sister. Accept it, Joe my have disowned me for being Bi but I don’t want to lose you as a sister. However if you can’t accept that I wont be with you as more then your brother. Then I’m sorry but you can’t be apart of my life.” Barry Speed packs as Mark watched.   
“You like Barry?”  
“I do.”  
“Your a criminal”.  
“I gave up that life.”  
“He belongs with me.”  
“He belongs where ever he wants to be.”  
“He has always been in love with me and he belongs to me.”  
That comment made both men growl and glare at her.  
“I do not belong to you Iris. I’m not an object. I’m a human fucking being.”  
“Just stop this foolishness and accept you belong to me always have.”  
Barry was pissed and made a call.  
“Cisco bring the van to Joe’s, I’m moving out and need to move my stuff.”  
“What why?”  
“I came out as Bi to Joe and Iris. Joe disowned me and Iris apparently things im an object and belong to her. I’m dating a rouge who is no longer a criminal. So she things claiming me as her object will make him go away.”  
“I’ll be there shortly and Barry...Congrats which rouge?”  
“Say hi”.  
“Hello Cisco”.  
“HOLY SHIT WEATHER WIZARD!”  
Both Barry and Mark chuckled at the response.  
“Yes Mark.”  
Barry put it on speak as Iris huff and leaves.  
“ So is Mark like going to help the heroes now?”  
“Sure” Mark states shocking Barry.  
“What I’m protective.”  
Cisco laughs and Barry was red.  
“Oh and Cisco Iris and Joe are no longer welcome at star labs, Have Felicity, Arrow and yourself help do a full revamp on the security”.  
“You got it bud.”  
Barry hangs up and Mark pulls him into a hug and kisses him lightly.  
It does not take long for Cisco to arrive and together the three start loading the boxes. Iris and Joe standing furious.   
“You can be serious. Choosing some criminal over your family.”  
Barry growls “I’m choosing to no longer hide who I am. I’m leaving because you cant fucking deal with the fact I’m Bi.”  
“Your a lair. Your only saying your Bi to upset Iris.”  
“No i’m saying I’m Bi because I like men and women. How are you not getting that, My boyfriend is standing right here.”  
“You mean the criminal your pretending to date to hurt Iris. For what...Revenge?”  
Barry was just done at this point.  
“Mark in my Boyfriend. I’m leaving, I will never be with Iris.”  
“Bitch called Barry an object” Cisco added.  
“He belongs to me. sooner he accepts that fact, sooner we can be family again.”  
“I am not an object Iris, for fuck sake are you that fucking self-centered and stupid? I am a human being, I choose who I am with. I choose what I want out of my life. Not you, Not Joe, Not anyone!”  
“Your just lying and throwing a tantrum. The News article prove you belong to Iris, your her future.”  
“No Joe I’m her past. That article changed, Because the future changes with every choice we make. I choose to never be with a woman so selfish and who cares so little for me as to think me an object. I choose not to let be the adoptive son of a homophobic bastard you rather insult and accuse me of lying instead of accepting the truth. I am Bi. I am dating Mark. That's not changing no matter what you say or do.”  
“Stop fucking Lying.”  
“Oh my god we are going in fucking circles.”  
Mark pulls Barry till his back is against his chest and wraps his arms around him to calm the furious speedster.  
“Ignore them, they are worth wasting time on.”  
Barry sighs and leans further into his hold.  
“That criminal has tried to kill Dad and you and me! To even pretend to date him is disgusting. Its gross enough to pretend your gay, but with him!”  
“Yet he is standing her and despite hating you both, has not made a move against you and wont as he is not a criminal anymore. I’m not pretending anything get over it.”  
“Lets go get you settled yeah?”  
“Hmm ok.”  
“Pizza after we unpack?”  
“Sounds yummy”.  
“Ok then”.  
Mark surprises Barry by lifting him bridal style making him wrap his arms around his neck to balance himself.  
He carries him to the van where Cisco opens the door for Mark to put him down. He climbs in after and Cisco hops into the drivers seat.   
Following the directions Mark gives leading them to a small two bedroom house.   
“So where do I put the stuff.”  
“Clothes and bedroom stuff in the same room as me. The bottom three drawers in the dresser are empty as well as the left half of the closet. Bathroom stuff in the master bath connected to the bedroom. We will figure out the rest together.”  
Barry smiles brightly and speed unloads and speed unpacks while Mark and Cisco order Pizza.  
“You can invite Dr. Snow if you like. She may as well get use to me.”  
“Sure I’ll call her and fill her in on everything.”  
Cisco steps out as Mark calls out to Barry asking about the order he normally gets.  
“Just tell them to get the star labs order ready for pick up.”  
“He does and hears and exasperated confirmation.”  
“You’ll have to explain that to me.”  
“I have to eat a lot. Ten thousand Calories a day.”  
“Minimum” Cisco add as he walks back in.  
“We order so much Pizza that they have our order on standby pretty much.”  
Barry waited a good half hour before going to pick up the food. Catiline arrived soon after he returned.  
“So Mark, You like Barry?”  
“Yes”.  
“You will protect him?”  
“Yes”.  
“Are you serious about being one of the good guys?”  
“Yes”.  
“You know if you hurt him No one will find your body right?”  
“Had a feeling.”  
“Good just so we are clear. Welcome to the team.”  
After that they all ate and conversed peacefully.  
Few hours later his friends left and Barry sits in Marks lap after seeing his friends out.  
“Well hello there”.  
“Hi” Barry responds with a shy chuckle.   
Barry guides him into a soft experimental kiss. Feeling the older brunettes hands grip his hips as he deeps the kiss. He feels Mark’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Threading his fingers through Marks hair giving a light pull making him groan and buck his hips.  
Pulling away from the kiss with a smile.  
“God damn Barry, We need to take this slow but you are making it difficult.”  
Barry chuckles a bit.  
“Fine i’ll behave. Ready for bed?”  
“Yes, besides you got work tomorrow. You should probably warn your Boss about Joe and us.”  
“Yes your right”.  
Next morning Barry actually arrives early to his job and knocks on the Captains door.  
“Allen...your early, did hell freeze over?” He joked.  
Barry huffs “haha, We need to talk about a problem.”  
David frowns and lets Barry in.  
“Whats wrong.”  
“Joe I don’t want any cases with the bastard. Ever.”  
“Wait wait hold on explain please.”  
“I came out to Joe and Iris yesterday.”  
“Did it not go well.”  
“Joe kicked me out, they both accused me of lying. Told me its disgusting and told me that I belong TO Iris. They even told me I was lying for revenge. In front of my boyfriend.”  
David looked furious at that.  
“I’ll take care of it”.  
“One more thing Captain...My boyfriend um is Mark Mardon. He stated he is done with being a criminal. He has no warrants, wanted for no crimes and has not been for months.”  
David blinks in stunned shock.  
“Didn’t he was Joe dead?”  
“He wont hurt Joe. He hates him, but wont hurt him. Not unless its self defense or protecting me should Joe try to hurt me.”  
“Do you think Joe will?”  
“Joe or Iris might, I no longer trust them.”  
“Ok well if they do anything let me know.”  
“I will. I also changed my address.”  
“Ok...Why don’t you invite him to dinner at me and robs place. I’d like to make sure this guy isn’t going to hurt you.”  
Barry grins “I’ll let him know.”  
He went to do his work after that. At lunch he hears a throat clears and looks up.  
Mark was at the door.  
“Hey what are you doing here?”  
“Brought you lunch”.  
Barry turns red and gives a soft smile.  
His boyfriend walks over and Barry takes the bag and pulls the man into a playful kiss.  
“Oi not at work Allen” Came the voice of an amused Captain.  
“On break though.” Barry pouts playfully only to squeak 'which he will completely deny later’ when Mark picked him up and sat down with Barry in his lap. This forced a startled laugh from Barry and a loud laugh from his Captain.  
Mark trying to look as innocent as possible.Barry shook his head and pulled out his lunch. Taking a grape and feeding to Mark and kissing him after. Heres a click he turns to see David smirking with his phone out.  
“What never seen a couple look that cheesy”.  
Now both men pouted as David walked out.  
Barry finished lunch in between kisses.   
“Ok you out, I got work to do. I’ll see you at Star labs after I get off.”  
He nods and give Barry one last kiss goodbye before leaving.  
After another hour of work he hears a sound and looks up. Joe was standing there with his arms crossed.  
“What do you want Detective West.”  
“For you to stop this fucking bull shit. You need to be with Iris not some worthless criminal. Let alone another guy. To pretend to be something so disgusting.”  
Barry stands suddenly.  
“Let me make something perfectly fucking clear” Barry growled knowing two other Detectives were listening.  
“I don’t give a fuck about your opinions on Mark. I am not leaving him. I will never be with Iris because I dont have any feelings for her. I am not pretending to be Bi, I am Bi. Don’t like it? Tough fucking shit because its not changing. Now get lost Detective West.”  
Joe stopped up and took a swing at Barry. Barry caught Joe's arm and twisted it behind his back before shoving Joe away from him.  
“You mean nothing to me anymore, take another swing at me Detective and I wont stop the Captain from taking your fucking badge. Leave now.”  
Joe growled “ This isn’t over!”  
“We think it is, Leave Allen alone.”  
David growled from behind the two detectives.  
“Sir Detective West took a swing at Allen.”  
“He did, did he. Detective West you are suspended for the next four weeks. Hand in your badge and gun. If you go anywhere near Allen, You’ll be fired.”  
Joe snarled and handed it in before storming off.  
Barry just sighed.  
“Captain I need to speak to you alone.”  
The two detectives left and David stayed.  
“Joe was the detective I use to trust here. Now since he is well, not trustworthy. I need to let you in on something.”  
“What is it?”  
Barry vibrates in place startling him.  
“Oh your...”  
“The Flash, yes”.  
“Oh that explains so fucking much.”  
He chuckles a bit.  
“Ok I get it then as for Joe. I’m sorry he is such a jack ass.”  
Barry shrugs “at this point betrayal just doesn’t surprise me anymore”.  
“Explain?”  
“Moms killer was my mentor and another father figure to me, Zoom turned out to be a friend I trusted, and another man betrayed me though I can understand why and forgave him, now Joe. Yeah Betrayal is basically my life at this point.”  
David liked ill at that.  
“Well you can trust me.”  
“I know, your a constant.”  
He gives a faint smile at that response.  
The rest of the day went well and working Mark into the system was actually easier then he expected. Helping Barry stop a meta that could shrink, put out a few fires and stopped a few standard robberies.  
The next morning the new papers had in large print a fun Headline WEATHER WIZARD TURNED HERO! He put Barry in quite a good mood.   
Two weeks past before they had another issue from the West family. It was after work and Barry was picking up some Jitters for the star crew when Iris came in.  
“Barry are you done being a stupid disgust bastard and do what your suppose to?”  
Everyone was listening.  
“How exactly am I disgusting and what exactly am I suppose to do?”  
“Acting like a fag. Its disgusting and just wrong. Your suppose to be mine stop being stupid. You belong to me!”  
Barry signed “I don’t have feeling for you. I’m happy with my boyfriend. Nothing will change that. I am human. You don’t own me Iris. You were my adoptive sister, but as i’m no longer apart of your family, your nothing to me. Stop trying to force it. Also stop trying to claim I belong to you. Please for the last time leave me alone. If you try this crap again i’ll be forced to take legal action and I really don’t want it to come to that.”  
Iris slapped him hard. Barry was shaking in anger and everyone was silent. Some have been recording everything.  
“Iris West don’t come near me or my boyfriend again.” Barry turned away grabbed his order and walked out. Leaving behind a fuming Iris and a deathly quiet shop.  
The video of the confrontation was all over the Internet with in an hour.  
The next day Barry was in the lab when Iris stormed in.  
“YOU GOT ME FIRED!”  
“Oh and how did I do that?”  
“That stupid video!”  
“You meet in the coffee shop where you assaulted me? Where the patrons recorded it after you started causing a scene? That sounds like you got yourself fired Miss West. Oh that reminds me. CAPTAIN MISS WEST IS IN MY LAB!”  
David walk right up to Iris and hands her a envelope.  
“You Miss West are not allow with in three hundred feet of Mr. Allen or Mr. Mardon. Failure to comply will result in your arrest. Now these two detectives will escort you out.”  
She was furious, you could practically see the steam coming off her.  
It was another two weeks before Joe returned to work. He avoided Barry thankfully. After work that day Mark came to pick him up. Playfully carrying Barry out making most of his male   
co-workers laugh and female co-works coo at them.   
That night Barry knew it was time. He was nervous at they sat on the couch. The movie there were watching had just ended. Barry straddles Marks lap and pulled him into a heated kiss.  
He rolls his hips into Marks drawing a light moan from the older male.  
“Can we?”   
“You sure your ready Barry?”  
“God yes”.  
He chuckles and lift Barry who wrapped his long legs around his waist.  
Carrying the speedster to the bed and laying him out. He strips himself then slowly teasingly strips Barry.  
Happily hovering over the blushing and nervous male.   
He grinds down making there lengths slide against each other. Both males groan in pleasure. Mark kisses slowly down his body drawing out small breathy moans. He skips where He needed attention the most and starts kissing up his thighs.  
“Mark...Please stop teasing.”  
He gives a deep chuckle before swallowing down Barry’s length forcing a startled moan out of the needy speedster. Barry felt a slick finger rubbing against his hole gently.  
'when did he grab the lube?’  
He pushes him and Barry grunts a bit at the light burning but soon enough moaning lightly.  
After a bit of work Barry was taking three fingers easily. Panting and moaning as Mark rubbed against his prostate.  
“Ahh Mark, fuck me now please. I want you in me.”  
Mark groaned at Barry's pleas before pulling away making Barry give a whine of loss.  
Quickly he lubes up his cock and lines himself up with his stretched hole. Pushing in slowly.  
Barry winces at the burning stretch.  
Once Mark bottomed out inside him, he stayed perfectly still.  
After a few moments Barry bucked against him forcing a pleasured moan from the man.  
Taking that as the ok he begins a steady rhythm.   
Barry meeting each thrust with one of his own. Moaning loudly.  
“F..Faster Please.”  
Unable to deny his boyfriend when he begs so prettily we speeds up and angles to hit his sweet spot. Barry started to vibrate from the pleasure surprising a loud and drawn out moan from the older brunette.   
“C...close” Barry moaned out Breathlessly.  
“That's it baby cum for me.”  
He reaches down and strokes Barry’s length in time with his thrusts until Barry cums with a shout of his name. Vibrating violently tipping him over the edge.  
After sliding out he lays down and pulls Barry flush against him Nuzzling into his neck.  
“Perfect.”  
“I love you Mark.”  
Mark froze a moment and looked down at Barry with a stunned smile.  
“I love you too Barry.  
Several months Past and Barry had just left his Captains office to see Catilin, Cisco and Mark.  
He walks up to Mark confused. Though they didn’t look upset or scared or worried.  
“Barry, This last several months with you have been the happiest of my life and” He pauses, pulling a box out of his coat pocket as he drops to one knee.  
“Would you do me the honor of being my husband”.  
Barry was bright red and smiling.  
“YES OF COARSE YES!”  
Mark stood putting the ring on his finger and kissing him to the cheers of the onlookers.  
Everyone congratulated them on there engagement. Well except Joe who watched on in disgust.  
Three months later they had a wedding David gave Barry away, Rob cried. Cisco was his best man and Leonard was Marks, The rogues were invited along with many cops no one was arrested thankfully. It was beautiful ceremony. The proposal and wedding video was put online much to the embarrassment of both Barry and Mark. Mark choosing to take Barry’s last name.   
-End-   



End file.
